When I look into your eyes, it's over
by PizzaAndPoundCake
Summary: Callie Torres is a second year student. Arizona Robbins is an English professor. What happens when Callie's innocent crush turns into something more. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just borrowing them. I own nothing. This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me. I would love to hear your opinions on the story. Let me know whether you want me to continue or not. That being said, English is not my first language, I'm trying not to bother you too much with my spelling errors. Hope you'll enjoy the story!

-  
Chapter one.

Callie's POV

Summer break is over and today I'll start college again. As in today I'm a second year student. I'm excited to start class again. I'm so excited that I haven't been able to get much sleep last night. I turn around and look at the clock on my nightstand, 05:30 it says. Only 05:30 and I'm already wide-awake. I sigh and decide to get up. My first class won't start until 9 'o clock so at least I'll have enough time to get myself ready for the first day of school and to prepare a proper breakfast for me and my roommate Cristina.

I take a shower, wrap myself in a huge towel and start looking for something nice to wear. I want to look good today because it's the first day of school. I look around my closet and start to get annoyed. So many clothes to wear but I can't seem to decide on an outfit. I open up one of my drawers and take out a set of underwear, a black lacy bra and matching thong. I decide to wear a Bordeaux red button down shirt, because it fits my skin colour extremely well, and some skinny jeans. I put on my make up, look into the mirror and smile at myself. I look really hot.

Now it's time to start making some breakfast. I decide to make some pancakes, eggs, bacon and French toast. I pour myself a cup of coffee and start eating my breakfast. Cristina is not up yet because her first class won't start until noon. That's why I save her some breakfast. I glance at the clock and see that it's just 08.15. There's not much for me to do at home so I decide to make my way to school. At least I'll be early on my first day of school.

The first week of college is always full of small projects, catching up with classmates and getting to now the new professors. I make my way to the school building and arrive 35 minutes before my first class is supposed to start. I grab a coffee at the machine in the hallway and walk straight to the classroom. I like being on time. When I arrive at the classroom the door is already open so I walk in.

There's a tall blonde standing in the classroom, near the desk. She's standing with her back towards me, unpacking her briefcase. She doesn't turn around but stays in the same position so I think she hasn't heard me come in. I watch her unpack for a couple of minutes before she grabs her phone. She quickly types something onto it and puts it on her desk. It seems like she's done unpacking her briefcase because she starts to lean down and put her briefcase on the ground. Without her even knowing, she's giving me a good look at her cute little ass.

I decide that I've been checking her out for way to long and clear my throat. It makes her jump a little. She's clearly surprised that I'm standing there because class doesn't start until half an hour. She turns around and gives me a small smile before saying "Good morning, I wasn't expecting anyone this early. What's your name?"

"Oh my god, her eyes. They're the prettiest shade of blue. It feels like I'm drowning in them. Oh and her voice, it's so sweet I could listen to it all day. I can't stop staring at her. My stomach feels a little weird. It tickles from the inside, kind of feels like butterflies. "Oh whom I kidding" I say to myself, "getting butterflies just looking at someone, your college professor for god sakes." I can't help the huge smile that starts to form on my face, as I'm lost in my crazy thoughts. "Come on Callie, focus. You need to say something; otherwise she'll think you're stupid. Just greet her back!"

"Good morning, I'm Calliope, I mean Callie. Just Callie Torres. You're new here?" I say stupidly. Seriously Callie?! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound weird or something. It's just that I haven't seen you before." I smile sheepishly at her. She starts laughing, the most amazing laugh I've ever heard, and says "Nice to meet you Calliope, just Callie Torres. I'm one of this years new teachers. My name is prof. Arizona Robbins."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"Arizona, that's not a very common name" I blurt out. She looks at me with a weird expression on her face. It makes me realize that I said that out loud. I start to panic and quickly add "I just mean, never heard of someone that's called Arizona. It's just like the state, you know. Of course you know. Are you named after the state? I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me that. I ramble a lot when I'm nervous."

She now has an amused look on her face. "I do that a lot too," she sweetly says before giving me a small smile. "You know the nervous rambling. And just to answer your question. No, I'm not named after the state, but that's a whole different story."

"I would love to hear that sometimes" I say "the story I mean not the rambling." Actually I would love to hear her ramble but I wouldn't tell her that. "We'll see", she says. "Now take a seat already or do you prefer standing there the entire class…" she laughs.

She turns around and makes her way to the front of the class. I take my seat as the class starts to fill with my fellow students. I smile when I see my best friend Mark come in along with our other close friends Meredith and Derek. As I wave them over, I see someone else walk in. The cold hearted bitch that left me last year, Erica. What is she doing here? She's supposed to be on the other side of the country, at another college. She left me. She left my college for a 'better' program.

As Meredith and Derek take a seat in front of me, Mark comes to sit right next to me. They all look at me and follow my gaze. Mark looks back and forth between Erica and me. Mer's starting to get angry and I can hear her curse. I freeze. Derek looks at me and takes my hand, while saying "She's not worth it. You're over her remember, Cal." I just nod and try to look at something else.

"Not to worry you Cal but she's coming over here" Mark says. And than I hear her voice "Can we talk?" Erica asks. She sounds sad and I look up at her while thinking of my answer. "Get lost." I hear Meredith say. Mer always has my back. She's such a great friend. She was there to pick me up after my nasty break up with Erica along with Cristina. They've put up with a lot when Erica left me, all the crying and yelling and drinking. I would never forget that dark period in my life.

"Callie?" asks Erica. "What?" I answer, getting mad. "You don't get to talk to me. You know why, because I'm over you. You walked away without looking back and left me. You have no idea what I've been through after you left me. So how dare you coming up to me like nothing happend to ask me to talk to you. You're a cold-hearted bitch, so no you don't get to talk to me. Callie freaking Torres doesn't need to talk to Erica Hahn or whatever the hell you want to do." I yell at her.

By the time I'm done with my rant to Erica I see the whole class looking at me. A couple of people are saying things like "alright" and "way to go Torres". And I feel good. I turn my gaze away from Erica towards the front of the class and see prof. Robbins looking at me. She's smiling at me; it's a small, sad smile, as if she really cares about what just happened. Professor Robbins walks over to us and asks if everything's okay over here. I just smile at her and say, "everything's great over here, thank you."

She turns to Erica and asks her to take a seat if she belongs in this class. Erica walks away saying to prof. Robbins that she's in another class and just saw me sitting there and wanted to have a chat with me. With that, she's gone. But I have a feeling that she'll be back.

When everyone is calmed and settled down prof. Robbins starts greeting the whole class. "Good morning class, my name is prof. Robbins. I'm your new class counsellor this year and also your Language teacher this semester."

We have a round of introductions before going through our syllabus. Most of the students aren't paying a lot of attention to what she's saying. They just nod along and pretend to listen. A couple of guys are checking out prof. Robbins. Can't blame them, cause that's exactly what I've been doing the entire class. I can't help it she's just extremely hot and cute at the same time. How can she be this hot and cute? It's not human.

"You're drooling" I hear Mark say. "You're checking out our new teacher? Proud of you Cal!" "Shut up Mark" I say while blushing "I'm not checking her out." "Yeah right Torres. You're totally are." Meredith says. "Oh what do you know" I try to defense myself. "It's okay Cal, I've been checking her out myself." Derek interferes. With that, he earned a slap from Meredith, his girlfriend. After the slap, they all decide to leave to topic of prof. Robbins to what it is and pay attention to what she's saying.

30 minutes later prof. Robbins announces that class is over and she'll see us next class. As I make my way out of the class I hear her calling my name. I turn around and walk towards her. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks "it's just, you seem a little upset, so I just want to make sure that you're okay." I give her a small smile and say "I'm okay, prof. Robbins. There's nothing to worry about. Just needed to get a few things of my chest, that's all." She nods before saying "I'm here if you need to talk." I nod at her and make my way out of the room.

All sorts of feelings rushing through my body. I'm kind of relieved for having a talk with Erica. Not really a talk but more shouting from my side. I feel free. On the other hand I also feel a lot of other things, like the butterflies for prof. Robbins still being there. As I'm thinking of her a huge smile forms on my face, again. With the hot professor this is going to be a very long semester. I might take her up for that talk one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for the follows, favs and reviews. I'm happy you like the story. I'm extremely sorry for not updating any sooner. I've had a couple of busy weeks as I just started my new job. I didn't want to keep you waiting so I decided to get this chapter out as soon as I finished it. That means I didn't have any time to re-read the chapter and get rid of the mistakes. So if you'll find any spelling mistakes I'm sorry for that. Anyways enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think of it!

Chapter three.

"Hmm" she moans as I'm kissing her. "You're such a great kisser, Calliope" she whispers against my lips. I give her a small smile before starting to kiss her again. The kiss starts slowly but very soon things heat up. I let my tongue slide against her bottom lip, seeking for permission to enter her mouth. It doesn't take very long before she grants me entry. I enter her mouth en suck hard on her tongue before releasing it with a loud pop. I start exploring her delicious mouth as she moans again. I let my hands tangle into her beautiful blonde waves. I love the small moans she lets out during our kisses. I could listen to her moaning all day. She's clearly enjoying our make out session. I feel her hands roaming all over my body. From my hips to my heavy breasts, this woman knows exactly how to make me feel good and she isn't even touching me where I need her. She starts kissing my neck and sucks on the skin beneath her mouth. I let my hands slide a little more south over her body and start kneading her perfect little ass. She's kissing her way down my body and stops at my breasts. She takes a hard nipple into her mouth. I let out a "Fuck, Arizona" when I feel her sucking hard on my left nipple. My eyes lock with hers and I see that they're already full of lust. "It's professor Robbins to you," she says, her voice full of lust, while biting my nipple. I feel a sharp pain going through my body before she sooths it with her delicious tongue…

x Beep, beep, beep x - a loud noise starts to fill the room. "Nooo" I groan. "Not again". It's the third time this week that my alarm clock wakes me in the middle of a sexy dream about prof. Arizona Robbins. The third time this week that I wake up all wet and all by myself in bed. I know I shouldn't fantasize about this woman, my college professor for god sakes, but I can't help it. This woman is running through my mind all day. Not that I really mind because she's super hot. It's just; knowing that we could never be together, that I can't make a move on her and that I can never have her the way I want to is what's making this so hard. I've had little crushes on teachers before, in high school. But I've never had this kind of dreams about them. They've never been on my mind all day and night. And it's really frustrating. I think that I probably need some kind of realise. It's been a while since I've had sex. So maybe I should just have a quick fuck with a random person and then my wet dreams will stop? It's worth a try. Maybe I'll go for it tonight, considering that today's Friday. I get out of bed and hop into the shower. I'll have a cold shower today, considering still being extremely wet and needing to get rid of all the dirty thoughts I'm having about prof. Robbins. I really need to clear my mind because I'll see her in a few hours. My first class of today is the class she's teaching.

After breakfast I decide to leave a bit early. I'm in the mood for a good cup coffee from the cart in front of the school building. It's just a short walk there and I enjoy the silence outside. It's still early so there are not a lot of people outside. That'll change in like 10 minutes when all the students are in hurry to get to class. I arrive at the coffee cart and give my order to the girl who works there. She asks for my name to put it on the cup. I tell her just to put a little heart on it. She draws a heart on the cup and starts making my white café mocha. "One café mocha" I hear a voice behind me say. I immediately recognize the voice. It belongs to the woman that's been hunting my dreams the last couple of days. "White or regular" the girl asks. "Regular please" prof. Robbins answers. "It'll be right up," says the girl "Can you tell me your name so I can put it on the cup?" "Can you just put a little heart on it?" "Sure" the girl answers with a smile forming on her face. "Good morning prof. Robbins" I say. "Well good morning to you too, Calliope" the beautiful blonde says back to me. It is now I say to myself. "Why are you calling me Calliope?" I ask here. "That is your name, right?" "It is" I answer "It's just, no one ever calls me Calliope except my dad." She smiles at me and says, "That's a shame. I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Wait; did she just call me beautiful? "I just mean the name fits you, you know." She adds. I smile at her and before I can answer her the girl from the coffee cart calls out that the "heart" order is ready and hands us our cups. We both take a long sip from our coffee. "Hmmm" I hear her moan. Or am I just hearing things that aren't really there. I hear her make the same sound again, so I was right the first time, she really moaned. We walk together in silence to the classroom.

"Are you this early for all your classes?" she asks. "What do you mean?" I ask her back. "I mean, your 30 minutes early so I just got curious." "I'm always on time" I answer her "But not 30 minutes early to all my classes." She looks at me for a moment as if she wants to say something but then walks away towards her desk. I take my chance to check her out upside down. My eyes stop at her sexy ass. All the dirty thoughts from this morning get back into my head. I want to rip of her skirt and grin my teeth into that amazing ass. Calliope, stop it. I say to myself. I can't be horny while she's just a few feet away. I take a seat in the room and watch her unpacking her briefcase. I also start unpacking my bag. Well unpacking, I just take out my laptop and place it on the table in front of me. Professor Robbins starts to write a few things onto the blackboard. Again my eyes automatically go to her gorgeous behind. I lick my lips looking at her ass. I know I shouldn't stare but I just can't look away. All of the sudden she turn around. I think she could feel my eyes on her. I quickly look up to her and she gives me a small smile. I think she caught me and start to blush. She just looks at me as if she's waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry," I say to her. "I shouldn't have looked." "Don't be," she says. Then I hear some noises from the hallway and the room start to fill with other student. We break eye contact and she starts with today's class.

As soon as class is over I make my way out of the room. I don't even wait for any of my friends and hurry my way out of the classroom. Usually I would've waited for them to pack their bags and walk out of the room together, but not today. Not after what happened this morning. She caught me. She caught me checking her out. Why wasn't she mad after she caught me. The only thing she said was; don't be. So that meant I shouldn't be sorry for checking her out? God, I'm so confused. That's why I needed to leave class. What if she would've made me stay after class? Maybe she wanted to have a word with me about this morning. I wasn't ready to have a word with her because I don't know how to explain myself rather than "I think you're hot" or something like that. I make my way to my journalism class and see that Alex and Jo are already there. I take a seat next to them and get settled. Professor Bailey starts her class and I take notes of everything she says. As she starts to explain the basics of journalism there's a knock on the door. "Come in" prof. Bailey loudly says. The door opens and there stands prof. Robbins. "I'm sorry for interrupting your class prof. Bailey, but I would like to have a word with Callie Torres if that's possible." Crap, here it comes. Professor Bailey nods at professor Robbins and says, "Torres, you've heard it. Go with prof. Robbins."

I get up and keep my gaze on the floor. I'm scared to look up at her and can't stop thinking about the conversation we'll have. She'll want to know why I stared at her ass. She'll probably think I'm a major perv or something. I follow her as we walk through the hallway into the stairwell. She suddenly stops and I bump into her. Great, that also happened. As if it wasn't already bad enough. She starts laughing and looks at me. "Don't be this frightened. You just walked into me, nothing bad happened." I nod before giving her a small smile. "So why did we stop?" I ask her. "I figured we could also take the elevator cause otherwise it would take us a lot of time to get to my office." She answers while leading me towards the elevator. We ride the elevator in silence and walk towards her office. She unlocks the door so that we can get in.

When we arrive at her office she tells me to take a seat. She's pours both of us a glass of water and gets seated behind her desk on the opposite side of me. "I think you know why you're here." She says to me. I nod. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't beat yourself up over it. I didn't mind and I mean that. Actually, I'm flattered, like super flattered. So don't feel bad about it." She says. "What?" I manage to get out. Is she kidding me? "Like I said, I'm flattered that you looked at me. You're a young woman, a student. It doesn't happen a lot that a student looks at her older college professor." "You're not that old. You look like 27 or something," I bluntly say to her. She laughs before saying "You're right. I'm not really that old." "So your not gonna tell me your age?" I ask her. "You were very close she says. I'm 28". She answers. As soon as I hear her answer I get a weird feeling. Like I'm relieved that she's not that old. I know I shouldn't think things like that. It's not like we could be together or something. So I shouldn't get my hopes up. "28 huh, I just turned 21." I say to her. Why did is say that. I can't hit on my college professor. Callie, just stop it! She lets out a loud laugh and I feel my heart swell at the sound of it. "You did huh, that means you're officially mature." She says while smiling at me. She has a twinkle in her eyes. I can't stop looking at her, the twinkle in her eyes make her even prettier. "You're pretty," I blurt out. I'm in shocked that I just said that out loud. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I mean obviously you're pretty, but I didn't plan on telling you that.. I'm truly sorry and now I'm rambling. I should stop talking." "Calliope, stop apologizing. I don't mind you saying that. It's a little inappropriate for a professor/student conversation, but really I don't mind. Like you said, I'm not _that_ old. So I can handle you telling me I'm pretty or checking me out. That being said, thank you and I think you're very pretty too." A huge smile forms on my face as I look at her. God, why is this woman so perfect. After me checking her out and saying weird things she's still being so nice to me. "Thank you" I answer back. "So we're good?" I shyly ask her. "Yes, Calliope. We're good." She says to me.

She gets up from her chair and so do I. "Now that we've had a little conversation I think it's time for you to get back to class." "I think it is," I say to her. She walks me to the door of her office and I can't help myself as my eyes start to scan her body, again. They stop at that cute little ass, again. She then turns around, again. "Calliope Torres, didn't we just have a conversation about this?" she laughs. I blush and drop my gaze to the ground. "Did you at least like what you saw?" she asks. "I did, I mean I do." I answer shyly. I lift my eyes from the ground and see her looking at my breasts. "Do you like what you see?" I ask her, feeling very confident right now. "I do," she says, lifting her gaze to meet mine. "Good" I say. "I think it's time for you to leave now." "Yeah, off course" I say. We both reach out for the doorknob and our hands touch. I feel the electricity going through my body from this simple touch. Our eyes lock and I gently push my lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm really sorry for not updating the story the past weeks. My new job is making it very hard for me to find the time to write. So thanks for being patience with me. Also thank you very much for all your reviews, follows and favs. They make my day. I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope it's any good. Enjoy the next chapter! And don't forget, all mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER FOUR

Arizona's POV

I feel her soft lips brush over mine. Her full red lips, oh so gentle. I close my eyes while enjoying the taste of her delicious lips. She's so close I feel her body heath against my skin. It makes me shiver. At the same time I know this is wrong. It's wrong in so many ways. I'm her professor I can't make out with her in my office no matter how beautiful and sexy she is. I pull away from the kiss.

"Calliope, stop." I whisper. "We can't do this. It's not right." "Why?" she asks. "I'm your professor. I'm only her to educate you, to teach you." She smirks at me before saying "than teach me..." Looking into her big brown eyes I almost give in. My mind is racing a mile per hour making pro's and con's. It's not right to kiss her; she's just a student. I just started my job here. But I need to kiss her; I'm addicted to her lips. Is that even possible? I mean it was just one kiss, one hell of a kiss.

"Stop overthinking the situation, Arizona" she says. Her beautiful voice getting me out of my thoughts. "Arizona?" I say. "That is your name right?" "Yeah" I say sheepishly while giving her a small smile. She called me Arizona. I love the way she says my name. I want her to say my name. I want her to scream my name while fucking her. Oh God, what's wrong with me. I want her. No, I need her. But not here, not right now. How badly I want to. We can't do this right here.

She then pushes her lips against mine for the second time. We slowly start to explore each others mouths. I bite her bottom lip and sooth it with my tongue. I keep swirling my tongue over her bottom lip. It doesn't take very long before she grants me access and I push my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues start to battle for dominance and before we know it we need to come up for air. She rests her forehead against mine and looks directly into my eyes. "Wow" I say, "that was one hell of a kiss." She starts laughing and I hold her close to my body. I don't want this moment to end. Her hands place lazy patterns over my arms while she places small kisses on my jawline. I feel her lips on my neck where she places open mouth kisses against the bare skin. She takes her hands up and starts playing with the buttons of my shirt. Sliding her fingers against my breasts. "Callie" I say "we can't do this right here. Even though I really want to." She looks me directly in the eyes. "We can" she says. "No, Calliope. I want to take you out on a proper date, not have a quick fuck with you on my desk." "You want to date me?" she asks. "Of course I want to. Who doesn't want to date you? I mean your breathtakingly stunning." She smiles at me. Not just a smile. It's a big smile that reaches her ears. Wow she's gorgeous when she smiles. She's always gorgeous, but when she smiles. Wow. "I want to date you too," she whispers. "Good, then I'll take you out on a date." I say to her. "How about tonight?" I ask. "I would love to go out with you tonight" she says. I just smile at her. She makes me sooo extremely happy for going out with me. I just hold her, closer to my body. I don't want to let go right now, even though she just agreed to go on a date with me. We stand there for a few minutes. Just holding each other, embracing each other.

All of the sudden my phone rings. Bringing us out of the daze we were in to. I let go of her to get my phone from my desks. And she pouts at the loss of my body heath. God she's beautiful. I look at the screen of my phone and see a familiar picture on the screen. "I need to take this." I tell her. "It's okay.," she says while writing down her number. "Just text me tonight's details." And with that she's out of my office. "Arizona Robbins" I say answering my phone. "Hi baby, how was your day?"

Callie's POV

 _"Hi baby. How was your day?"_ I hear her say trough the door of her office. I'm so shocked. Is she serious? Just a minute ago we were making out in her office like two horny teenagers. What kind of person is she? How can she have a make out session with me while clearly she's in some kind of relationship? What kind of sick games is she playing? Does she love the thrill it brings her? Is she really in a relationship? Is she cheating on her girlfriend? Do I want to be someone that wrecks someone's relationship, someone's life? Do I really want to be someone like that? I have so many questions right now. My mind is in some kind of overdrive. It's obvious that I like this woman. There's just something that she brings out in me. Something that I thought I lost a long time ago. When I'm with her I feel whole again. I feel like myself again.

Right now I don't know what to think. On one side I'm so mad at her but on the other side I really do like her and want to spend time with her, date her. Have sex with her. I want to feel her lips against mine again. But I'm just so mad at her. It takes all strength that I have in me to not march back into her office. I decide to walk away, away from her. I need to have a moment before I confront her with the phone call. I don't even know if I want to confront her. What if everything stops before it has began? Do I really want that?

Than, my phone buzzes. I look at the text. It's from an unknown number. - Calliope, how about tonight at 7? Dinner and drinks? Text me your address so I'll know where to pick you up. - Xo Arizona. – This woman is killing me. While I'm still struggling with the fact that she's in a relationship I decide to text her back with my confirmation and address. I'll call her out on the phone call when I see her tonight.

When I arrive at home it's already 6 o'clock. I only have an hour to get ready for my date with Arizona. A part of me is happy to go out with her, cause she's so incredibly beautiful. The other side of me is still mad at her. I have a quick shower before getting dressed. I choose to wear a lacy deep red bra with matching thong and a tight little black dress. The dress has long lacy sleeves that cover my arms and stops mid thigh to show off my long legs. I put on some red lipstick and decide to wear my hair loosely to show of my wavy hair. I put on one of my highest heels that make my ass pop. If she's really I cheater I'm going to torture her tonight.

At eight o'clock sharp I hear the doorbell. She's her. I open the door and see the beautiful blonde standing in front of me. She's wearing a little dark blue dress with a deep cut out in the front to show of her sexy breasts. "Wow" Arizona says "you look so beautiful, Calliope. She comes closer to me and leans in to kiss me. I feel her soft lips against mine and I want to forget about the phone call from earlier today. I just can't.

 _Next chapter; their first date._

 **So what do you guys think? Is Arizona really in a relationship and cheating on the one she calls 'baby'? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
